


secret talent

by yasminkhxns



Series: Thirteen fanzine prompt week [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Secret Talent, Thirteenth Doctor Era, but it IS there if you squint, is it tho?, juuuuust about, thasmin, thirteen fanzine prompt week, this fic feels dumb af but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminkhxns/pseuds/yasminkhxns
Summary: One minute and the bomb will go off. Thirty seconds left and the Doctor is out of ideas. It's down to one of her companions to save their lives.





	secret talent

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this for the thirteen fanzine prompt week. As soon as I saw the secret talent prompt I knew exactly what I wanted to do with it so I hope you all enjoy. I smashed this out last night after a weekend full of meeting up with some of my favourite thassies so I legit hope this is alright!!
> 
> For more information on the fanzine check out their official tumblr at https://thirteenfanzine.tumblr.com/ !!

“Doctor, one minute until the bomb goes off, what do we do?!” Ryan shouted across the room, spherical bomb in hand. The Time Lord dashed over to him and snatched it out of his hand, the timer now reading fifty-five seconds. She whipped her sonic out of her pocket and scanned the device, face dropping.

“What’s the matter Doc? It’s never good when you make that face.” Graham asked, concerned.

“It’s dead-lock sealed. I can’t open it up to defuse it. I don’t know what kind of technology this is, but I’ve never seen anything like it. Never seen such a small dead-lock in all my years, and that’s a lot of years.” She continued to stare down at the bomb in her hand, her companions unsure of whether she was talking to them of herself as dismay began to paint her face.

“Well, Doc,” Graham peered at the timer. “we’re down to 40 seconds now so I hope you’ve got an idea.”

The Doctor glanced up at the older man, expression vacant, and his heart jumped into his throat. “Oh.”

“I’ve got one!” Yaz shouted from the other side of the lab, having just burst through the doors. She bent down and picked up a large metal pole off the ground that was yet to be used in the labs’ construction and dashed over to the rest of the team. “I’m gonna whack it.” She said as she picked the bomb out of the Doctor’s hand and ran to the other end of the lab and out the exit. The Doctor and the boys stood there, dumbfounded, until the Time Lord came to her senses.

“What?!”

The remainder of team TARDIS ran outside, the desert heat hitting like a brick wall as the sun blared down on them. The sand underneath their feet kicked up slightly as they all came to an abrupt halt, captivated by the sight of Yaz sprinting full pelt through the empty desert surrounding the lab, metal pole in one hand, bomb in the other.

“What the hell is she doing?” Ryan questioned.

“God knows,” Graham replied. “Let’s just hope she don’t end up killing herself.”

The Doctor’s hearts pounded out of her chest as she felt useless to help, Yaz too far away with a _ bomb _ in her hand. She was unable to save her if anything happened. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves as they began to follow the younger woman through the desert. “I’m trusting you, Yasmin Khan.” She whispered under her breath.

When Yaz next checked the timer on the bomb she was down to ten seconds as she continued to sprint. “Just a little more.”

She carried on running and, after having made it a considerable distance from the lab, she checked the timer again. It read six seconds, and she forced herself to come to a sudden halt. “Come on Khan, just like in school,” she murmured.

The next five seconds seemed to happen in slow motion for Yaz as she threw the bomb up in the air and readied the pole as if she was holding a bat. Waiting until the exact moment that hypothetical ball and bat lined up, Yaz smacked the bomb, putting her full force behind the pole. She sent the bomb flying through the air, where not two seconds later, it exploded.

Out of breath and adrenaline levels plummeting, Yaz dropped to her knees and chucked the pole to one side as she caught her breath. By the time she had finally calmed down, her friends had caught up, the Doctor rounding on her as she reached out a hand to help her up, which she greatly accepted.

Ryan laughed as he watched the smoke from the bomb dissipate in the air. “Flippin’ heck Yaz, that was one hell of a hit.”

The Doctor’s gaze flickered between the smoke and Yaz. She looked utterly confused. “Where on Earth, literally, did you learn to do that?!”

Yaz just chuckled as she blew some hair out of her face, hands coming to rest on her hips. “Don’t think I’ve ever mentioned it before, but I’m really good at rounders.”

“You don’t say, love.” Graham assumed.

“I were captain of the team in school for a couple years and all,” Yaz spoke proudly.

The Doctor beamed at Yaz, feeling just as proud. “Rounders captain Yasmin Khan, you’re full of surprises.”

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone who doesn't know what rounders is, it's basically a fast paced british version of baseball 
> 
> thanks for reading! 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
